


A Glint in His Eyes

by TricksterInTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Thor and Loki battle on the Stark tower, Thor swears he sees the brother he once knew within the shell of villain he plays now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glint in His Eyes

A Glint in His Eyes

The battle raged on n the city. Buildings crumbled as the many Chitauri slayed the people inside. The ones that called themselves the Avengers fought with their enemy as screams and shrieks ran out through the area. Cars were over turned and roads cracked as the law enforcement tried to lend their aid. Many were dying and may continue to fight as the battle continued.

But up on the top of Stark tower were Loki and Thor. Each was dressed in their armour, one green and gold, the other red and silver. Both held their own weapons, a magical staff, and the impossibly strong hammer. And with these weapons both the sorcerer and the warrior stuck blow after blow to the other, trying to break them and earn victory. 

Each person gave an array of different moves and attacks to defeat the other. They attempted to wound their enemy and to bring them to the ground. Their precise movements were unmatched as they tried in every way to hold the other at bay. And from where the people of the city watched they could only see a brutal fight between a villain and a hero. 

But it was so much more.

This wasn’t simply a battle between hero and villain. It was a battle between two brothers. A fight between a man lied to and shadowed his whole life, who thought he was a monster and embraced it after trying to resist for so long, and a man who only wanted the person he knew his brother could be to return to him, the kind and humorous youth who embraced magic and studies, not war. This was a match between a man who hated what and who he loved, and another who wanted that hate to stop. This was a battle of two brothers whose relationship had been twisted with lies, wronged by judgement and infected with hatred. 

But the story would be easier to tell if it was just the fight between a hero and a villain. And it would be so much easier to explain that glint in the villain’s eyes as hatred or fear when the hero forced him to see what he had done.

“Look at this. Look around you. “

Thor held the mighty mjollnir against his brother forcing him into an unescapable position. He had not wanted to hurt his brother but the battle seemed to be the only way to force him to stop. Force him to stop and see the destruction he had created. To see what his army of monsters and orders had caused in the city. He knew that this would not likely get through to his brother, after all he was Loki, but he must attempt it. Anything just to reach his brother a he had been unable to before. 

So Thor was almost shocked when his brother did move his eyes from his gaze and looked upon the falling city. He was running his eyes over the dead and the destruction, and for once he was not smiling at it. His mouth had not turned up at the scene. His eyes didn’t spark at what he thought was this beauty, but instead they expressed something that Thor could almost not believe.

His brother eyes were wide, as if what he was seeing he was viewing for the first time. As if he had not seen what was truly there before but an image he had conjured. He seemed to disregard Thor was even there as he watched what was going on below them. 

“Do you think this madness will end with your rule?”

Loki then looked back at Thor. His eyes expressed something different to the usual hatred and loathing he bestowed onto Thor. Loki’s eyes were slightly glazed as he looked deeply into his brother’s. Thor could see and sense that his brother was not the person he was fight merely minutes ago, something had changed in him.

“It’s too late. It’s too late to stop it.”

Loki’s lips moved fiercely as he spoke the words. He truly believed them as he returned his stare back onto the city. Thor could sense the battle within Loki himself as he tried to come to a decision. And Thor watched, Thor watched him with almost a great happiness as he thought, maybe, just maybe, he had Loki back, and he had changed his brother thoughts. He could not have been more relieved as e said his next words. 

“No, we can. Together”

Yes, they could. If Loki wished to end this madness as well they could do it together. And Thor truly felt that now his brother would want that. But if he didn’t Thor would battle him to save the mortals and their homes, he had to. But he knew that Loki, after what had transpired in his eyes, would aid him to save them. It could not be denied that that was the thought Loki held in his eyes, when he finally let that mask down and showed his true self and that battle within him. Loki even began to smile.

But suddenly Thor felt an extreme pain in his side that caused him to release his brother and move backwards, for he knew whose hand had injured him. As he looked up from where he was he could see Loki standing there, his eyes blinking rapidly and that mask that hid him so well was back up. He saw his brother return to the person he was during their battle and his heart became heavy and tired.

“Sentiment.”

But he knew he had reached Loki, even if it was for a short time, and even if his brother tried to shield that away with his smoothly spoken words. For that glint in his eyes, one that Thor had never seen in his brother before could not be denied, not with words or actions. That glint had truly been there. And for a moment Loki had showed that he wanted the same things as Thor, and that this was all madness, and that he was the man he used to be, the man that was Thor’s brother. 

It was the Loki of memories of boyhood and brotherhood.


End file.
